Soda's new love?
by darksaber152
Summary: Nessa is one of Soda's childhood friends and she's back after five long year. He surely love her alot but is Nessa habble to make him foget Sandy?
1. Chapter 1

(Nessa's POV)

Nessa is what most of the people call greaser. To be honest with herself, she had to admint that her life wasn't really exciting. To simple, like she though she was. She wasn't ugly but she wasn't as tall as she wished to be. She had straight black hair but wished she could have curly blond ones. though, she really liked her eyes, they were greenish-blue eyes. Just a fine color.

That day, she was simply walking on the street, trying to find something to do. Then she walked by the DX gasoline station and saw someone she tough she knew...

'' Steve Randdle? '' She asked him with a smile.

'' Yup, what can I do for you lady? '' He didn't seem to remember her and looked at her with a strange, almost vicious smile.

'' Steve, you pervert! I'm Nessa! '' she says, half scared, but laughing.

He took a second to think and says: '' oh, I remember now! Long time since I've seen you... How are ya?

I'm good and you?

Couldn't be better! Where have ye been during all those years?''

Five years ago, Nessa used to hang out with Steve, but also Sodapop and Darrel Curtis , Johnny Cade and some others, but mostly with Steve and Soda, even if they were two year older.

'' I was gone to Boston... My mother like it so much that she decided to come back here.

What a passion...'' He says with lots of sarcasm. '' Want to see Soda?

yeah, sure...You are both working here? ''

Steve shakes if head up and down and entered the garage.

Nessa stayed there, smiling, but she felt so lousy in her two-time to big shirt and her simple blue jeans.

(Soda's POV)

'' Soda, look who's there... '' Says Steve. The young man looked outside... '' Nessa... she's growing up pretty well, ugh?... ''

Sodapop made a mocking smile and answered: '' Yeah, sure... but all girls a pretty to you, ain't I right?''

Steve smiled back and says: '' She says she would like to see you... Go ahead Pepsi, I'll finish that... '' He says, pointing at a car Soda was working on.

Sodapop went out of the store and walked to her, washing his oily, dirty hands... As Steve says, she was cute. She has soft eyes and seemed at the same time woman and innocent. Not really like before. She was slimer and looked more like a girl. As a kid, she always says that she would like to be a boy. Soda guessed she had changes much...

'' Hi Soda... '' she says, unsure, with a point of admiration in her eyes. She had a soft voice, words were like musique in her mouth, that remembered him alot of Sandy... and it was kinda hard for him.

(Nessa's POV)

Sodapop has always been a good-looking guy, but he seemed so much better than before. His dark gold hair were shining under the bright sun and his eyes were blazing with hapiness. She surely couldn't resist that.

'' Hi. '' He answered with a cute little smile. Nessa though: god, this guy is to much...'' Nice to see ya. ''

'' Nice to see ya too, how are you, and your Family?

I'm good... Ponyboy and Darrel are good too. ''

What about his father and mother? She was going to ask the question when Sodapop says:

'' Mom and Dad are dead, but Darry is taking care of us... ''

'' that's... bad '' She says with a sorry look in her eyes.

'' Yeah... but we're getting over it... '' he recovered his smile and says: '' Anyway, lets talk about something else... ''

'' Sure... So you're working here on the week-end?

no, Full time... I drop out... Sodapop answered and he didn't seemed so proud of hisself or maybe he just didn't want to look like a plain dumb.

Why?'' She says, suprised. Than she realized something '' Aww, it's none of my buisness anyway...though, maybe is it because you never really liked school, right?

You dig perfectly. ''

A silver-plated car entenred the parking and two girls got out. One of them was tall and real pretty in her blue dress, the other looked a little younger but was well dressed too. Nessa was fealing more than lousy beside those two good-looking girls. She looked at their clothes with admiration and then wondered what Socs were doing on the greaser's side.

'' I gotta return to work, but If you want, we could talk later today...

Yeah, sure, that would be nice...

okay... You remember where's the Frank's Rodeo? I'll be there this evening...

Yeah, I saw it while I was walking. I'll see ya there If I can... Bye.

Bye. '' He says with a little grin. Then he walked to the two girls and politely says: '' Hi ladies, How can I help you?'' The older of the two girl starts talking fast in a low voice and Nessa saw her face blushing. How stupide girls could be sometimes... Nessa was glad she wasn't like that. She surely could tell who was good-looking or not but she wasn't loosing all her capacities in front of a nice man.

She walked away, her hearth going a little faster than usual. She was really glad to see that the city asn't change much since fice years... All the people, at school or in her neighborhood were the same.


	2. chapter 2

(Nessa's POV)

Nessa was back home. She took some chocolate chips cookie and a glass of milk and sat in front of the TV. when she opened it, she had the choice between a boring cooking show or a kid show. Yet, they could see only two chanel! wow!

'' Hi.'' Says her sister, Christine. siting next to her. Christine was one year younger but you couln't really tell. They both looked fifteen, Nessa's age. they were both almost the same size too but were very different... To be clear, Nessa was dark, too brigts color were anoying her. Christine had long blond hair and green eyes. She liked pastel blue, pink and green clothes.

'' Hi, how are you? Had a good night?'' She says, since it was the first time she saw her that day. though, it was only ten in the morning and she had been up very quick, compare to usualy.

'' Yup...what did ya do so early outside?'' Christine asked.

'' I was just walking... I met Steve Randdle and Sodapop Curtis at the DX... ''

Christine suddently seemed interested. She had always been quite amazed by Steve, what Nessa couldn't understand. Yeah, she was always with him as a kid but that was mostly because he was Sodapop's best friend. She didn't hate him but his voice and attitude sometimes anoyed her.

'' How's Steve? '' She asked almost too fast.

'' He's just fine... But, Soda... He's a doll.

God, You rarely use the word 'Doll', should be real cute. At wich point?

You remember how he was before? ''

'' A stupid guy with dirty hair? ''

Nessa looked at her, angry. '' He ain't stupid, and his hair ain't dirty! ''

'' Aww, it's okay, I didn't meen too... You know I ain't good at remembering people. How is he?

Hum... '' She was suprised not to know what to say. '' ...Gold hair... deep dark eyes... I dunno, you gotta see to know. ''

Christine took one of her cookies and a sip of milk.

'' yuk... this milk taste what rotten eggs smell. '' She took the glass and went to the kitchen with a sick look on her face. A minute after, she was back with two glass of orange juice.

'' thanks... " They both looked at the cooking stuff for a moment but Nessa finaly deceided to close the television.

'' Good thing. '' Christine says with a smile and then stared at the ceiling...

'' I'll met Soda at Frank's Rodeo, want to come with me? ''

Christine suddently seemed angry and sad at the same time.

'' What's wrong?

You says I had to see him... And if I come with you, I have like a big chance to see him... awww...Anyway, when it's about boys, you ain't the same... '' She got up and run to her room, hot tears running down her cheeks.

Nessa stayed there, unsure, for about a minute and followed her sister upstairs.

'' Christine... what the problem, I don't understand... '' she told her, entering her room.

'' I don't want to talk to you...

Please, Christine... I don't like to see you like this.

You don't really want me to come... I know it...

what did I do to let you think...that.

You always tell me: '' okay, i'll get you in an hour and take you there... '' But finaly, you don't and I stay home alone, thinking about you having fun without me!

That happened just once! And it is because I got drunk too fast...

false! Do you really need a reason to make something with me? ''

Nessa slowly start to understand... Christine surely though that she wanted her to come only because of Soda. To show her how he was... But she didn't get it at all.

'' Honestly, Christine..I wouldn't ivinte you if I didn't really want to do something with you. I just though you would like that place, since I like it too...''

Christine chassed her tears with the back of her hand.

'' I..I'll come but you'll have to promise one thing...

Yeah, anything you want...

Please, simply say 'my sister' instead of 'my little sister' I'm not alot younger than you are...

Only that?'' She says with a smile but she had a sorry look in her eyes. '' I promise... ''

Christine gave her a big hug and says: '' I'm sorry... I draw conclusion too fast...''

(Soda's POV)

At five, Soda came back home... He open the door, entered, let his shoes in the entry and sat on the couch.

'' Hi Soda! '' his brother voice yelled back from the other side of the house. Then, Soda eared him running and Ponyboy appered in the Living room.

'' Hey Pony!'' Ponyboy sat beside him. '' Was there anything special today at school?

Nope, I have to say that it was one of the longer days I've been through this year... ''

Then Darry came back from work too. He looked tired and he had sweated alot. It was hot outside, Soda had noticed it too, but who didn't?

'' Hiya... '' Darry says with one of his rare smile. '' I gotta go back to work, I got a special job... Do what you want, I just want to find the house as clean as it is now when I'll be back... bye ''

He goes out real quickly and both of his brothers looked at him with wide eyes during a second and then return to normal.

'' Well Pony, there is a big contest at Frank's rodeo, want to come with me?

Yeah, sure. '' Ponyboy says, visibly happy to go there with his brother, even if he surely would have prefer a movie instead of rodeo.

'' Good, lets eat something now!'' He says, getting up and walking to the kitchen. As usual, he had in mind doing something unusual...

Ponyboy followed him and says: '' We don't have much left... Chocolate cake, noodles... some other stuffs maybe...

That's perfect. '' Soda says with a grin. He had found what to do... So while Ponyboy was watching the TV, he cooked the noodles. Then he cut two big pieces of cake he put in plates... He looked almost everywhere in the kitchen to finaly find food dye his parents has used for Pony's tenth birthday. He took the blue one and put some in the noodles. Why blue? Because no one would really trust blue food... Yeah, it was stupid in a way, Soda knew it, but why not have fun sometimes?

When ponyboy sat at the table, he looked at his plate and then at Soda with a strange face and start laughing.

'' That's unbeleivable... You're crazy Soda!

thanks. '' He says, starting to eat.

'' Cake and noodles in the same plate? Ponyboy asked.

yup, why not? He smiled and eated both, cake and noodles, at a time. Pony looked at him, horrified, but the taste wasn't so bad... it was just blue noodles with chocolate.

They both laugh and finish eating in silence. It seemed that they were really hungry because they both eated three full plates.

'' I know you were only nine then but do you remember Nessa? Soda asked, washing the dishes.

The girl who wished she could be a boy?

Yeah... '' Soda answered, laughing a little. '' Well, I invited her. ''

Ponyboy looked at him like he had just said something fantastic.

''You 'invited' her?

Yes... well, not really invite... I'm not even sure If she will be there... And I asked her as a friend. '' Friends, that's the only thing girls could be to him since Sandy was gone... Even if he though they were nice and cute and everything...

'' You really can't get over Sandy's departure? ''

No, he couln't but he tried hard, and more there was time between that moment and the present moment, the better he felt.

'' When does the contest start? '' Ponyboy asked, certainly realizing that Soda was getting mad at the though of her...

'' In about half an hour... '' He says, looking at the clock and he finish washing the dishes so fast that Ponyboy has alot of dificulty to follow the rytme and wipe everything...


	3. chapter 3

After the super, Nessa ran down the stairs to the basement and start looking for a shirt or something that wasn't to big for her. Since she didn't really like being squeezed in her clothes, she had the habit of taking them one or two size bigger... But that didn't make her feel like a girl... in particular when she saw those Socs girl who could afford the best of the best.

'' CHRISTINE! Come here please!'' She yelled.

Her sister ran down the stairs right after her call and, hysterically says:

'' what? Are you going crazy!

- No, I'm too lazy... Do you have something for me, a shirt maybe?'' She knew she had something... They were the same size and Christine do like being a little squeezed, but mostly because she though it attracted boys better. Though, Nessa didn't want something too little... No need to show her body...

''Sure... '' Christine ran to her room and came back with a cute blue shirt she knew Nessa would like.

'' Thanks... That would be perfect... '' She put it on and in fact, this was just what she needed.

'' You want to impress Soda? '' Christine says with a mocking smile.

'' I wear it mostly for myself if you want to know the truth. But if he can enjoy it, good for him... '' And it really was true.

'' When do we leave? Christine asked with a smile that showed that she was totaly sure that Nessa was a liar.

'' Now... '' She says and walks upstairs. '' Dad, we're going now! '' she yelled and ran out, followed by Christine.

…

Nessa and Christine finally arrived to Frank's Rodeo. As usual, there was tones of people. It was the biggest and the most popular rodeo place in town. The two girls walked slowly...trying to make their way. There was so much boys and girls, men and women.

'' Look! '' Christine yelled, pointing at Steve who was running to join them with Pepsi bottles in his hands.

'' Hey baby, nice to see ya! '' Steve says to Christine. He had always named her like that and she had always liked it, even when she was little. Steve turned to Nessa

'' Soda is already there, with Pony. '' He pointed at benches, nicely situated and start running again, the other trying to follow him... He looked like a cat in the middle of tones of elephants.

When they arrived, Soda and Ponyboy got up to greet them.

'' Nice to see that you came. '' Sodapop says, Nessa smiled, and then he turned to the younger sister: '' Hey Christine, my little lady! '' That was an other way a lot of people had used to call her, but mostly Soda.

'' hi! '' She says with a big smile, looking at him with wide eyes. Then she turned to Ponyboy and says :'' Blond? I didn't remembered you were blond... ''

'' Usually, I'm not... '' He says, scratching shyly the top of his head.

'' Don't worry, it's cute. '' She says, with a comforting voice.

They all sat down, in that exact order: Ponyboy, Soda, Nessa, Christine, Steve and a young woman joined them, her name was Evie.

That night presenter starts talking but Nessa didn't really pay attention... He was surely presenting horses and competitors... The only thing she eared was that there was going to be a horses show, beginner competition and then, professional competition.

'' Let the show begin! '' Everybody started screaming as horses were entering the arena.

Nessa remembered how Soda used to talk about these animals, how he liked them. She was slowly starting to understand why... Horses could be wild and graceful at the same time. It was incredible how she liked to see them but if they were to close, they were scaring her to dead. One day, she visited her grand mother who had a ranch. Her Horses were fantastic but some of them were bad... One of them kicked Nessa and broke her arm, since she didn't approach a horse.

A long time that seemed really nothing to every one passed and they stopped every thing for a moment so the public could go to the toilette or buy some more drink and hot-dogs.

'' So, what's new, it seems that I didn't eared you a lot...

Oh, yeah, maybe... I guess I've been too attracted by the show. But I can talk now. ''

Nessa smiled but didn't say anything.

'' Your turn to be mute? '' Soda asked with a mocking smile.

'' No... I could talk about many things but...

but what?

Nothing... It's one of my 'insides', like something I think but never tell...

Oh, you made me curious... But I guess I'll never know. '' He grinned.

'' It's because you think that this guy is too cute... '' Says Steve, who was standing behind them, with a girly voice. '' right? ''

'' What?... '' Nessa says, turning to him.

'' You know... That would be normal, In his case, it's not popularity, He's Mr.Sodapop I attract girl Curtis. ''

'' Shut up Steve. '' Evie says, pulling on his sleeve.

'' No... listen... That's not what I was thinking about but Steve is right... And I'm sure he's totally jealous. '' Nessa says with a smile.

Steve looked at her with wide eyes, turned to Sodapop and says: '' Never. '' He sat back between Evie and Christine.

Nessa turned to Soda... He looked at her with a smile.

'' What a weird conversation. '' He says.

10:30, it was all finish. They all walked out together, Nessa and Christine walking a little behind the rest of the gang.

'' I wonder if it's only because I'm enough old to appreciate it but it was fantastic. '' Nessa says.

'' You think Evie is Steve's girl friend? '' Christine asked, not really interested in what her sister had just says.

'' She is. '' Ponyboy says, suddenly walking behind them.

Steve turned to them and says:

'' Hey, girls, want to eat something? ''

Nessa and Christine looked at each other, seemed to think for a second and Nessa says: '' That would be nice. ''

'' hamburger and fries for every one! '' Steve asked and every one seemed very happy so he asked everyone to wait for him there and walked to a restaurant near there. When he came back with a bag of food, Evie says:

'' And where you want us to eat all of this?

Surprise... Just follow me!'' He stars walking and he seemed to bring them to no where for a long time... They first walked in a field and then in a forest to finally arrived to a cliff, beside a little lake.

Where they was, it was very high. Christine walked to the edge and looked down...

'' Artificial... All pure water. I though It may be a good place since it's so hot outside. '' Steve says.


	4. chapter 4

Sodapop finished eating his hamburger when Steve ''felt'' in the lake. Soda knew he was joking but Evie didn't. She runned and looked down, horrified. Steve laugh and says:

'' C'mon, my lady, come her. '' Evie didn't seemed much happy at that though but she took off her shoes and jumped, screaming.

'' Last one in the water is a chicken! '' Steve yelled.

Christine and Ponyboy got up and joined them... But Nessa and Soda stayed there.

'' You're not going? '' Nessa asked.

'' No... but you're not neither... ''

He got up and walked slowly... looked at the three, swimming. Nessa joined him.

'' Chickens! '' Steve told them. '' I though you were better than this mate! '' He add for Soda.

'' I'll be surprise if you find a way to climb back here! '' Soda says, and he really couldn't find a way to come back.

'' Good point... '' Steve says in a low voice but just enough for every one to ear.

Soda laughed and walked to a tree that he starts climbing and sat in. Nessa prop up herself on the tree and Soda says:

'' You were in Boston right? '' She shook her head up and down. '' How was it? ''

'' Totally boring... A lot harder than here. There's not much more to say...

Nothing happened? School? Friends?

School... boring. I had some friends but not real friends... I had a boyfriend once but he was too '' me, myself and I ''... What about you? ''

Sandy's face came back in Soda's mind like a bullet. He looked at the sky...

'' Nothing... I've been working a lot.

Is something wrong? '' Nessa asked.

He jumped from the tree and look at the ground.

'' It's because... '' He started in a low voice ''... it's not important. '' He answered.

'' You sure? Cause you look like your mo...dog was dead.

Yeah, it's okay. Don't worry. '' He smiled and sat on the ground. Nessa sat beside him.

'' You really think what you told Steve at the rodeo? '' He asked with a grin. She turned to him and studied his face... Soda blushed a little and though: thanks god, it's too dark for her to notice.

'' Yeah... '' She smiled. '' Why does that seem to be a surprise to you?

because... look, I don't want to look like too sure of myself... It's because, most of the time, I see how girls act with me and you just ain't the same.

Is it good or bad for me?

Good. I surely like girls but sometimes, it's nice to talk with someone who act normally.'' He gave her a big brother hug and grinned so crazily that he almost surprised himself and Nessa start laughing. She had beautiful eyes... deep blue, calming warm water.

'' What time is it? '' Nessa asked.

'' About midnight... '' He answered as Steve, Ponyboy, Evie and Christine where coming back, totally wet.

'' Oh god... We gotta go, Christine! '' As she got up, she gave him a little kiss on the cheek and whispered. '' bye'' She walked to the others. '' See ya ''

Soda looked at her, surprised and at Steve:

'' How did ya climb back? ''

Christine followed Nessa into the forest, the field and to the parking where they took their truck and Nessa drive them back home...


	5. chapter 5

It was exactly ten days after the rodeo thing, Nessa was back from her tenth day at school and she had already get an homework. It seemed that her English teacher was crazy... He was throwing chalks and yelling at anyone who wasn't enough calm for him.

Nessa was supposed to come back with her sister but Christina had told her that ' Garry' or maybe was it ' Larry' was going to walk her home... So she was there alone, trying to remember what she had learned today and finish her homework as soon as possible.

She took an apple and starts writing... She had almost finish when she eared someone opening the door.

'' Hi... '' she says, without looking who it was. The only thing she eared in return was a plaintive moan that gives her a shiver.

She turned slowly to the entrance, afraid of what she could see... Her sister was standing in there, blood was running down her face and she was cuted everywhere...

Nessa runned to Christine and took her in her arms, as she was going to fall on the floor.

'' Who did that to you, Christine? '' Says Nessa, panicked and started crying. '' Who? Is it that guy who was walking you home...tell me please... ''

Christine closed her eyes and opened then back... she opened her mouth and blood felt on the floor...

'' Ssss...Socs... '' She whispered... '' They got him too... but I escaped... '' she starts crying too. Nessa helped her to walk to the couch and says:

'' Wait... I'll call an ambulance... ''

(…)

Thirty minutes later, Nessa was waiting at the hospital, hopping Christine wasn't in too bad conditions and her parents were supposed to join her as fast as they could. She remembered her own experience in the hospital… She was young then, she couldn't even remember what she was there for exactly but there was to much noise during the day and nights were to long and calm when there was no one screaming painfully.

Why Christine? She didn't deserved it, no one deserved it. Socs couldn't just think, they were stupid trash with stone heart and greasers were the one who were victims. It wasn't fair. How could someone be so bad? Oh yeah, in simply being a Socs…

A doctor called her…

'' Where are your parents?

Not there yet… they are out of town…

Okay… Your sister will be okay, lots of cuts and only a broken finger. She need a lot of sleep and we'll keep her for about three days. The ones who did her that didn't miss her.

Thanks for taking care of her doctor… Can I stay with her?

She's now sleeping but if you want, it's okay… ''

She walked to a room he indicated her and sat on a chair, beside the bed. Christine had a couple of pipes connected everywhere, one of her teeth was missing and she was as white as a ghost. Nessa had a lot a difficulty to accept that it was her sister lying in that bed. Why not her? Or anyone else. And what if she didn't let that guy walk Christine home? They both would have been sitting calmly in front of the television or talking in the backyard… No, it wasn't her fault, Socs are faulty! Tears stars running down her cheeks and she saw her parents entering the room.

'' Oh god… '' whispered her mother and walk slowly to the bed. She looked at Christine with wide eyes and she was close to cry.

Her father stayed in the entrance, his face as white as Christine's one. If Nessa had not know him, she would have think that he was going to cry too but he never did, even in the worst situations.

They both looked at Nessa, like she was going to reveal something but finally looked back at Christine who slowly opened her eyes.

'' Mom…Dad… '' She whispered. '' hi. ''

'' Hi, love… '' whispered back their mother, holding her hand and she starts crying.

'' I'll be okay, don't cry… '' Christine says with a little voice and take a big breath.

They stayed there for about four hours before Christine get really tired and the doctor chassed them. They drive back home and go to bed. Nessa tried to have a good night of sleep but couldn't. She was half asleep when a picture of a gang of Socs betting greasers came in her mind. She opened her eyes and walked upstairs… Her mother was there, watching the TV, no sounds.

'' What they her… it's horrible… '' She whispered when Nessa sat beside her. Ms.Jones looked like a zombie with her pale skin and a kind of green reflect on it because of the television light. She had big rings under her eyes and the full cup of coffee she was holding seemed cold.

'' Yeah, I know… '' Nessa answered. She would like to forget it all but how? Just at the though of having to go to school the morning after, she was getting sick. The only thing she though about was so horrible that it chassed every happy though from her mind.

'' I'm scared, Nessa… I got to tell you something… '' Her mother told her with a strange voice and her eyes were blazing with some kind of craziness.

(…)

After school, Nessa was waiting for a bus to the hospital. All day, she had been thinking about that, she couldn't leave her sister there and act like if she was happy. Teachers had been asking her too much question that day and it had become irritating. She felt like if she was going to blow on every one who was going to talk to her.

'' You're going to see ya sister at the hospital? ''

She turned slowly to discover that this voice was coming from Ponyboy.

'' Yes… How did ya know?

Steve heared a Soc talk about it, he told it to Soda who told me. Can I come with you?

If ya want… she surely will be happy to see lots of people. ''

They took the next bus and ten minutes after, they were there. Nessa walked fast to the fourth floor, followed by Ponyboy who seemed unsure about the place.

(character change)

Johnny, poor Johnny who had died here three moth ago… Ponyboy felt exactly like the day he saw him for the last time when they passed in front of the room he was in. But he didn't had much time to think about it. Nessa was painful, he knew it, she was like him during a certain part of his life. He could see it in her eyes. It's hard to see someone we like a lot being in those kind of situation.

They finally arrived to a room but Nessa stopped straight in the entrance and made Pony a sign to stay there. He looked in and saw his brother Sodapop who sat behind Christine. Soda had told him he was going to saw her… Nessa and Ponyboy stayed there, listening and watching. Christine opened an eye.

'' hey Soda… '' She says with a little smile

'' Hi, little lady, how do ya feel?

better… what are ya doing here?

What do ya think I'm here for?… '' He grinned. '' See the pope maybe? ''

Christine laughed a little and noticed Nessa's and Pony's presence.

'' Are you spying? '' She asked with a smile.

Nessa walked slowly to the bed and Ponyboy made three step front. '' hi. '' he says.

Suddenly, Steve entered too and, as hyper as usual, sat on an other chair beside Christine's bed and gave her a rose. '' Here's a gift for you, baby. ''

She looked at the thing with admiration. '' Thanks! ''

'' That's nothing… I'll beat those Socs for you! '' Steve says and took her hand. Christine smiled and smelled the flower.

Pony turned to Nessa, she looked at Steve and Soda with a smile. He guessed she tough they were very nice… They were nice. Soda is always nice. Steve have a certain love for Christine, like if she was the little sister he never had. Ponyboy would like to be so nice but he was shy and didn't really know what to say so he stood there, watching at the others who were amusing Christine. God, she was cute, even with that hospital 'pyjama' and that cut on her forehead.

(character change)

Soda got up and says: '' I'll get something to drink… anyone want some? '' He looked around. Steve and Christine didn't seem to be interested in since they were stuck in a strange conversation and seemed like if they weren't going to stop talking, even if there was a fire.

'' Pepsi, Pony? '' He asked his brother who accepted. Then, he turned to Nessa with an interrogative look on his face.

'' I'll come with you. '' She says and got up…

They walked slowly in the corridor, behind a little play room. Those kids were sick but they were playing like if nothing was wrong. Some of them, maybe, were close the die but they continue playing and smiling! Soda continued playing too but the 'game' of his life wasn't as fun as it was before. Maybe did he forgot how to play? Or he just didn't want to continue the game with a missing player?

'' thanks for being so nice with my sister. '' Nessa says.

Soda stopped looking at the kids and turned to her with a smile.

'' hey, she need us to be on her side… I want her to know that I hate those Socs too. ''

He stopped in front of a cola machine.

'' But you weren't obliged to come… that's what I wanted to say. I'm just glad to see that you came to saw her.

That ain't a miracle, everyone are talking about coming here…

Stop being so humble when I'm trying to thank you! '' She says, smiling, and gave him a little friendly slap behind his head.

'' Okay then… Yes, I know, I'm the best! '' he says, walking back to the room with drinks in his hands.

'' isn't it bugging you sometimes to see your name on a bottle? '' Nessa asked, looking at the bottle she had buy. He looked at it… 'Orange Soda '

'' Not really… I'm used to it… What's really bugging…. Really, really… Is when people remember me that I'm named like a drink. '' He says with a big smile.

'' You're a crazy one…

I'm used to that also. '' he told her and they entered the room as a greaser girl was going out. She stopped a second to look at Soda and walked away.

'' That's phenomenal… I'll put you in a cage and people would pay to see you… '' Nessa says.

He laughed and sat on a chair.

(character change)

About an hour later, the boys had left and Nessa stayed with her sister… Her mother was coming with a supper and her father was stuck at work. Christine was half asleep, Steve's rose in her hands and smiling. She seemed some kind of miserable… too much.

Nessa eat a piece of s chocolate bar she had in her pocket. Chocolate was the only thing that really calmed her. She would have like a hug or something, just too feel something warm in that cold atmosphere.

(…)

The day after, Nessa came to saw her again, with her parents and Christine told her that lots of people had come all day to saw her. Most of them had told her that the Socs didn't deserved more than hell and they were all really happy to see that she was better and better.

The next day after, Christine was back home and really happy to recover her bed and her clothes! She ate a lot: hospital food was tasting real bad. That night, every one seemed happy. His father did something really special, something he never did before: bring them all to the movie drive in!


	6. chapter 6

Saturday morning, Nessa wake up I little after noon. She walked up the stairs, made herself a peanut butter sandwich and starts eating eat while she was slowly walking. She wanted to see Soda and Steve. She wasn't sure to find them at the DX but even if it was a fifteen minutes walk to get there, she took the risk of walking for nothing… When she finally arrived, the place was full. Was it the price of the gas that was lower than usually? There were mostly girls… So maybe was it because of Soda… maybe Steve too.

Nessa was about to enter the parking of the station when the cars slowly starts to leave and she saw Soda standing on his hands on a wooden box. He made a back-flip to be back on his legs. Steve followed him by walking on his hands. They both seemed really happy that day.

'' You should work in a circus instead of a Gasoline station! '' Nessa told them, propping herself on the wall of the building.

'' oh, thanks. '' Says Soda, taking of his cap and inclining his head in a theatrical manner.

'' How's your sister? '' Steve asked and a car entered the parking.

'' She okay '' Nessa says. Steve smiled and walk to the car. It was Evie and two other girls, surely some of her friends. They starts talking…

Soda put back his cap on top of his head and says:

'' You remember this? '' He looked for some thing in his pocket and showed her a necklace. Well, it was only a false 'dragon' tooth attach to a chain.

'' Yes… '' She took the thing in her hand. Darry had made it for them…Then she was about eight or nine years old and they though it was a real dragon tooth… It wasn't so far in time but how it seemed young and stupid to believe in that now. '' Where did ya find it? I tough we had loose it…

I found it in the hole under the tree… ''

The hole under the tree was the place where they used to play sometimes. It was just enough big for four or five little kid to enter. Quite big but not very high as she remembered.

''You remember where it is? I'm totally sure that even if I had that tree in front of me, I won't remember that it's there.

Yes… ya want me to show you after work? ''

Nessa accepted… '' Can I wait here? I'll 'oversee' your work… '' She says mockingly.

''Yeah, sure… '' Soda says with a grin. ''If ya want but you'll get bored. '' he add and go back to work.

(…)

'' You think I'll be able to enter this hole? '' Nessa asked, looking at the little entrance.

'' I can so I can't see why you couldn't… '' Soda answered and jump in. '' See… It's bigger than it seem. C'mon, it's easy as one, two… ugh, what's after? '' He says, joking.

She sat on the edge of the hole and looked down. Finally, she jumped in and realized that it was really bigger than she remembered. She couldn't stand up but it was just enough big to sit and not be to squeezed. It was hot and humid and it was a little hard to breath since there was only a hole for air exchange.

Soda starts looking for something on the ground. He hit something that sounded like wood. He hit it again and opened a trap from where he took a little box. Inside, there was a good amount of money.

'' I also found that… There's lots of money in it…

Yeah, Ponyboy and I had an arrangement… We were trying to get enough money to buy Mickey Mouse for you. '' Nessa says and sat on the ground.

He turned to her with a surprise look on his face.

'' What did he told ya about Mickey Mouse!

Only that it was 'your' horse and that he got sold. Why? Is there something else I should or shouldn't know?

No… '' He looked at the money for a moment. '' That's crazy… all of this for a horse.

No, for **your **horse. ''

Soda gave her the money and sat beside her.

'' I guess these are yours. ''

Nessa put all coin on the ground and starts separating in two piles.

'' This place is amazing. '' She says, putting half of the money in the box and half in her pocket.

She gave him the box.

'' This is for you… not enough for a horse but…

oh, thank!… Ya want me to show you some where better than here? ''

She shakes her head up and down. Soda got out of the hole easily and helped Nessa to do the same. As she was almost out, an old woman passed by. She looked at them with wide eyes and she walked away as if they had insulted her.

'' She though it was strange to saw us coming out of that hole, right? '' Nessa says

'' Maybe… Who know what can happen in that hole...? '' Soda answered and laughed a little at the woman who had almost disappear at the next corner.

'' I have to be back home for the supper so that let us only about an hour… let's go. '' Soda starts walking fast, close to where they have been after the rodeo.

'' Where are we going? '' Nessa asked, simply following.

He didn't answered… Only continue walking. They walked about ten minutes in the forest to finally arrive to some kind of cave. The entrance was just a little too small but once inside, it was as high as in a house. All brilliant grey rock and they could hear something that sounded like a tiny water fall. The ground was like a 'soft river rock rug' and in the middle was a thin water source. The only light was coming from little holes in the ceiling and the place was unbelievable.

'' How did ya find that place? '' Nessa asked and walked to the end of the cave. She touched the wet wall and felt warm water flowing on her hand.

'' It was a pure chance… Darry, Pony and I were walking by here a couple of year ago… We've lost our ball and found it close to the entrance. '' He sat on a big flat rock just beside the source. Nessa did the same, on the other side of the source.

'' that's cool. '' She says and took off her shoes to dip her toes in the water.

'' I guess so. '' Soda answered and had a crazy smile.

'' Stop looking at me like that… it's scaring me! '' Nessa says but she was smiling.

'' Really? '' He gives a kick in the water to splash her.

'' What did ya just did? '' She says, competitively and splashed him back… and they were stuck in a water war. The water was just a good temperature and they quickly became totally wet.

They were both lying on the ground, breathless and laughing. Nessa raised, sat beside Soda and leans a little over him. Her mother as once told her that rain (or simply water) was making boys look like better than they already are… Right now, she was ready to believe it.

'' Can I tell you something? '' She asked with an unsure voice. He raised a little and hold himself on his arm. '' Yeah, sure. '' Soda answered.

'' Well… it's about my mother. The fact is that she isn't really my mother.

what is she then? '' The young man asked with lots of surprise.

'' That's why I'm trying to figure out. She told me something about money and that she didn't want to let Christine and I alone with my father. She's always saying that something hurt… her arm, her back… It's scaring sometimes.

You think he hits her? '' He says with a sorry look.

'' Maybe… And that would explain why she stay with us. She don't want it to happen to us. Because she could be far away from here, she told me that too. I'm not sure, she was in a delirious mood when she was talking about all of this. She seemed so sad when Christine was in the hospital. '' Nessa felt her eyes filling with tears but didn't want to cry. Soda gave her a comforting hug.

'' I'm sorry… '' the young women says and tried to smile.

'' Why? '' Soda asked, a little lost.

'' I'm not right to tell you all my problem in exchange of your kindness.

It's okay. '' He told her and smiled. '' Every one got pain at least once in his life and you need to talk about it…let me tell you, I know. ''

''You got painful experience too? '' Nessa asked. It was kind of a impossible for her to imagine how a guy like him could have any pain.

'' Yes, like anyone, why not? ''

She looked at him and then at the ground.

'' I dunno, I guess the painful Soda his hiding far, far away the happy Soda everyone like. ''

He got up and seemed a little unsure.

'' Hey, I'm only saying that you don't look like having a lot of problems and if you got some, you hide them really well.

Yeah, I know. '' He says and starts walking around.

'' You're doing something next Saturday?

No, why?

What if I got my turn to show you some place? ''

He accepted and they decided to met at the Curtis's. She just needed a refresh on the address but she remembered where the house was.


End file.
